


I Think I Fell For You

by ThePoetess



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Love ❤️, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: A Montparnasse/Bahorel oneshot with Joly/Feuilly (Joly and Feuilly are "secretly dating" but everyone actually knows)





	I Think I Fell For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Our Montparnasse who brings fun and adventure into our lives](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Our+Montparnasse+who+brings+fun+and+adventure+into+our+lives).



Montparnasse was taking a cigarette break for what? The fifth maybe sixth time today??? The rain beat down in the alley matching the deep tattoo maybe a durge his fingers beat into the low brick wall in unison with the rain. 

All he wanted was a little peace and quiet before he had to go back in and barista for a third shift - his prayers had been answered till this moment -

"Parkourrrrrrrrrrrr!!!" A voice suddenly boomed out into the silent atmosphere as Montparnasse blew out another set of smoke rings and looked up into the sky - might be the pot he'd smoked last night but had someone just yelled Parkour??? He looked up too late and was flattened by a muscular young man who had just become a deadly parkour projectile as he slipped and fell off the roof of the cafe as he tried to parkour to the next roof. 

Montparnasse lay there on the cold wet cobbles and stared up into the sky as the other larger man lay like a crushing blanket on top of him - 

"Mrrrph - mmph-" he twitched a little trying to get out from under the handsome stranger with the man bun who blinked at him "Wh-where the hell'd you come from?" 

Monty heard a scuttling across the roof tiles and looked up to see a freckled face haloed in wild red hair looking worriedly down at them both as he leaned over the roof to look at them followed by a young man with wide green eyes and a nervous grimace of worry - the red head spoke frantically "Baz!!!? Kurwa Dupek - motherfu- Bahorel! Just stay there! Joly- let's go - Baz!? Don't move! I'm coming down - just - aghhhhhhhh!" He'd slipped, hit the garbage bins and rolled with a crash and splat sound onto the hard cobbles "Oof-" the brown haired guy on the roof let out a cry and yelled down to the red head "Fee!!! Stay there! I'm coming down for you!" Feuilly called up frantically "By all means don't come down the way we did! Use the stairs babe! I uhhhh I meant Man! Not babe! Man! Use the stairs!" Montparnasse looked away from the bruised up red head and at the man bun - Bahorel- so that must be the man bun's name - Bahorel rolled softly off Montparnasse and came to lay next to him looking sideways at him with a flirtatious smile "Sorry man but I think I totally fell for you-"

"It happens-" 'Parnasse's mouth instantly curled into a smirk "Well don't let it happen again okay- you got me man bun?" "Bahorel," Montparnasse scowled "What?" Cherry lips curled into a more becoming smirk "Bahorel's the name - you?" The red head next to the trash cans frowned and rubbed his head "I'm okay Bahorel thanks for being concerned about me- you great kurwa dupek -" he laid still then as he watched his best friend and his weird flirting ritual with a look of utter annoyance -

Montparnasse's attention was drawn away from Bahorel as the wiry brown haired young man made his appearance and started fretting over the red head and assessing any injuries with wide eyes "Fee babe! You okay!? I uh meant man too- like uh - it's not like we're da-ting soooooo-" Bahorel smirked at Montparnasse "Excuse me- GIVE IT A REST FEUILLY - JOLY- EVERYONE AND I MEAN EVERYONE KNOWS YOU TWO ARE A ITEM! EVERYONE KNOWS YOU'RE DATING SO GIVE IT A REST WITH PRETENDING YOU ARE JUST And only that - FRIENDS - You aren't fooling anyone - WE ALL KNOW YOU TWO ARE DATING - Courf even saw you sitting in a tree at the picnic- k-i-s-s-i-n-g - so give up thinking we don't all know about your weird relationship -" he turned back to Montparnasse- happy that he'd managed to get a stunning reaction out of Joly and Feuilly - scarlet faces and speechless splutters "So- what's your name?" Montparnasse gave a small smile- all he'd let himself have before he smirked


End file.
